


Broken in Pieces

by KattaMC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Canonical Character Death, Character Bashing, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Naruto is Just Naruto, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Original Character(s), POV Uchiha Sasuke, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Sad Uzumaki Naruto, Slash, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattaMC/pseuds/KattaMC
Summary: Vi como Sasuke, a quien más amo se alejaba paso a paso de mi y no había nada que pudiera hacer, tal vez debí rogar, pero sabia que eso no serviría de nada. Me quede parado en silencio hasta que lo perdí de vista.Y cuando ya me encontraba completamente solo...Me rompí.Mi corazón se hizo pedazos...
Relationships: Gaara/Sai (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también esta siendo publicada en WATTPAD bajo el nombre "Hecho Pedazos"

**000\. Desechando juguetes rotos**

"Y yo los declaro marido y mujer."

  
Vaya ¿es muy bello verdad? Presenciar una boda, la unión de dos almas para toda la eternidad. No puedo apartar mis ojos de la pareja, tan ido me encuentro que ni cuenta me doy de aquellas lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas; dudo que sean de felicidad.

  
"Puede besar a la novia."

  
Tenia la esperanza de que en el fondo me seguías queriendo y que todo esto era solo una absurda y cruel broma de tu parte, pero no. Todo era real.

  
Ahí te veo besándote con mi mejor amiga, una mujer, alguien que puede darte hijos; con quien puedes cumplir tu sueño. Después de todo por eso me abandonaste, o no ¿Sasuke?

  
Te veo voltear hacía mi asiento, pero esquivo tu mirada. No quiero que me veas y te des cuenta de lo afectado que estoy, no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar tu lastima.

  
Me has desechado Sasuke, me tiraste como si fuera un juguete inservible y fácil de reemplazar. ¿acaso eso es lo que soy para ti?

  
No la odio a ella, no sabia nada... ¡Nadie sabia nada! Después de todo siempre quisiste mantener en secreto nuestra relación y yo, como el tonto e ingenuo que soy, acepte.

  
Todo era perfecto en nuestra relación, pero se derrumbo con tu traición el día en que me desechaste y me confesaste que solo era una entretención para ti.

  
Más me dolió saber que mientras salias conmigo, también estabas con ella.

  
"Felicidades Sakura-chan!"

  
Hago el esfuerzo por sonreír, intentando de que no te percates de mi falsedad, aunque veo en tu mirada que he sido descubierto.

  
"Naruto..." Te acercas a mi con fingida preocupación, posas tu mano en mi hombro pero yo la aparto bruscamente. ¿Las has visto verdad? Las lágrimas que estoy derramando, aveces odio ser tan expresivo.

  
Me aparto de todo, ignorando tus llamados y los de mis compañeros.

  
Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Sasuke Uchiha, porque cuando me busques ya no estaré ahí para ti.


	2. Dar vuelta a la página

**001\. Dar vuelta a la página**

_Estoy sentado en la banca del pequeño parque cerca del barrio Uchiha, esperando su llegada. No se la razón por la que me haya citado pero cualquier excusa para verlo y pasar tiempo junto a él me hace feliz._

  
_Lo veo acercarse lentamente, yo me levanto y me dirijo para abrazarlo con emoción. No siento que me corresponda así que me separo de él, observo su rostro y me extraña su seriedad._

  
_-¿Sucede algo Sasuke? ¿Te sientes bien?-_

  
_Con tus ojos buscas los míos, chocando nuestras miradas. Aun mantenías aquel semblante frío, podría decir incluso que mi presencia te era indiferente._

  
_-Terminamos- Soltaste aquello y yo quedo atónito._

  
_-Qu...que ¿Porque!?_

_-Voy a casarme con Sakura, con ella si podre renacer mi clan, tu no me sirves._

  
_No puedo creer que con tan simples palabras destrozaras mi corazón por completo._

Despierto bruscamente con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, había tenido una pesadilla, no... Aquello era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que definitivamente quiero olvidar.

  
Sin ánimos me levanto lentamente y me dirijo al baño, me veo en el espejo; estoy todo demacrado, con mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por llorar tanto y ojeras por el mal sueño.

  
La verdad es que no quiero que el dolor me haga caer, yo no soy así! Por eso... He decidido dar vuelta a la pagina y nada es mejor para comenzar que irme lejos de aquí.

  
Hecho un ultimo vistazo a mi pequeño apartamento y me dirijo a la oficina de la Hokage.

_No tenia fuerzas para seguir hablando así que solo me quede ahí, inmóvil, tratando de calmar todas las emociones que comenzaban a brotar en mi; tristeza, rabia, pena y varias otras mas._

  
_Vi como Sasuke, a quien más amo se alejaba paso a paso de mi y no había nada que pudiera hacer, tal vez debí rogar, pero sabia que eso no serviría de nada. Me quede parado en silencio hasta que lo perdí de vista._

  
_Y cuando ya me encontraba completamente solo..._

  
_Me rompí._

  
_Mis piernas temblaron y unas silenciosas lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a brotar y bajar por mis mejillas, mi pecho dolía y sentía que se partía en dos. Me abrace a mi mismo con fuerza en un intento de detener el dolor, pero era inútil. Caí al suelo, me deje llevar y llore, grite todo lo que pude hasta quedarme sin aire, bajo el cobijo de los árboles, hasta que ya no me quedaron mas lágrimas que derramar._

  
_Sabia muy bien que era lo mejor...sabia el porque había sido abandonando, fue por que yo nunca podría darle a Sasuke lo que mas deseaba; Una familia._

"Adelante" escuche y entre a la oficina "Ah, Naruto ¿Sucede algo?"

  
"Abuela Tsunade, vera... yo"

  
"Habla ya, muchacho, me estas poniendo nerviosa."

  
"Quiero irme de la aldea" Solté mientras apretaba mis puños.

  
"¿¡Que!?"

  
Aclare mi garganta. 

  
"Bueno no es como si quisiera irme para siempre. Simplemente será por un tiempo, me gustaría seguir los pasos de mi maestro y crecer por mi cuenta explorando el mundo."

  
"¿Seguir los pasos de Jiraiya?" Hablo Tsunade recuperando la compostura. Frunció el ceño "¿Y que sucederá con tu sueño? ¿Acaso no querías convertirte en Hokage? ¿Porque irte ahora que estas tan cerca?"

"Lo estuve pensando, sabes... durante algunas semanas y... Creo que ser Hokage no es lo mio, bueno... no creo estar al nivel de ser Hokage aun ya ves...todavía soy un gennin´ttebayo" Reí brevemente poniendo una mano tras mi nuca. "Sin contar lo inquieto que soy no creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo cerca de ese escritorio firmando papeles que no me llamaran la atención, jaja"

La abuela suspiro y soltó una pequeña risita.

  
"Si que eres _-el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente-_ Naruto, y pensar que todos creíamos que te convertirías en el próximo Hokage y ahora me vienes con esto..."

  
Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios. 

  
"Me gustaría iniciar ya con mi viaje. No te preocupes por mi, abuela... Siempre mantendremos el contacto y cuando la aldea solicite mi ayuda no lo pensare dos veces y volveré enseguida´dattebayo!"

"Bien, te daré el permiso, pequeño mocoso." Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta llegar a mi lado para darme un cariñoso abrazo "Cuídate, mi niño..."

  
"Por supuesto, abuela" Correspondí al gesto.

  
Al deshacer el abrazo hice una pequeña reverencia y le dedique una ultima sonrisa a la persona frente a mi y me retire de la habitación.

_-Con ella si podre renacer mi clan, tu no me sirves.-_

  
Adiós Sasuke...

  
_-Tu no me sirves.-_

  
Adiós para siempre...

  
"Porque siento que existe otra razón para tu partida Naruto..." Susurro la Hokage cuando ya estaba sola en el cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos de AO3 estan editados, cambié algunas frases y corregí otras, por lo que los que están en wattpad son levemente diferentes, aunque no afecta mucho a la trama.


	3. Adiós, por favor no me extrañes

**002\. Adiós, por favor no me extrañes**

  
_-¡Tu me gustas'ttebayo! - exclamó el rubio, sorprendiendo al Uchiha frente a él. -Me gustas mucho..._

  
_-Mmp.- El pelinegro quedo pensativo por unos momentos - Así que te gusto...eh Dobe._

  
_-¡TEME! No te burles - hizo un tierno puchero._

  
_-Bien...saldré contigo si es lo que quieres._

  
_-¿Eh?- Un sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro._

Ya tenia todas sus cosas listas para el viaje, reviso su mochila por ultima vez para comprobar que no le faltara nada. Se quito su _hitai-ate_ con la insignia de la aldea y creo un clon para que este se la fuera a entregar a la Hokage, con el mensaje de que la guardara hasta su regreso.

  
Caminaba por las calles de la aldea, se dirigía a la salida de konoha; a paso lento y sin prisa.

  
"¡Naruto´niichan!" Una voz hizo que se detuviera y volteara para encontrarse con su pequeño grupo de seguidores.

  
"Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan, Udon-kun. ¡Hola'ttebayo!" Sonrió para evitar que notaran su pequeño estado de depresión.

  
"¿Naruto´niichan vas a algún lado?" Pregunto la única chica del grupo. Antes de que el Uzumaki respondiera se vio interrumpido por la voz del pequeño Konohamaru.

  
"¡Va a una misión, es obvio! ¿Acaso no ves que lleva su mochila? Además de que este camino lleva a la salida de la aldea ¿Verdad Naruto´nii?"

  
"He...bueno, yo..." No sabia que responder exactamente, aquellos pequeños le tenían mucha estima y él igual los quería mucho; no quería verlos tristes por su partida. "S-si"

  
"¿Porque no tienes puesta tu banda, Naruto´niichan?" Pregunto Udon.

  
"hem..Bueno" Aclaro su garganta y esbozo una gran sonrisa "¡Es una misión de infiltración por eso deje mi banda al cuidado de la Abuela Tsunade! Jaja De seguro si la guardo yo se me pierde!" Río jovialmente con una mano tras su nuca, los menores rieron junto a él.

  
"¡Es verdad! Naruto´nii es muy despistado! Jaja"

  
Después de haber tenido una amena conversación llena de risas con el grupo de Konohamaru, siguió con su camino.

_-Sasuke... - Susurro el blondo, quien se encontraba recostado en el pecho del azabache. Ambos descansando después de una sesión de sexo._

  
_-¿Mm?_

  
_-Tu... ¿Me amas?_

  
_El Uchiha suspiró. Aparto al rubio de su pecho para acomodarse mejor y le dio la espalda._

  
_-No hagas preguntas estúpidas y duerme, mañana hay misión._

  
_Naruto bajo la mirada algo triste._

  
_-S-si...- Dijo con desgana y de acomodo para dormir. - Bu-buenas noches Sasuke..._

  
_No recibió respuesta._

Detuvo su andar al ver a las dos personas con las que menos se quería encontrar.

  
"¡Naruto! ¡Hola!" Lo saludo la pelirosa desde lejos mientras se acercaba a su posición agarrada del brazo del azabache, quien no se molesto en saludarlo.

  
"Sakura-chan....Sa-sasuke... Hola ¿Que están haciendo?"

  
"Oh! Verás... ¡Voy a mudarme con Sasuke-kun! Me lo pidió ayer y obviamente acepté, después de todo estamos casados y vivir juntos es lo apropiado ¿no lo crees?" Hablo emocionada.

  
"S-si.. Tienes razón...mudarse juntos es lo apropiado para una pareja de...casados" Respondió algo incomodo.

_\- ¡Teme! ¿Porque hay que mantener esto en secreto? - Preguntó mientras ambos se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol esperando a que los otros miembros del equipo llegaran._

  
_\- Por que si...y ya no sigas insistiendo. Esto no es normal y lo sabes ¿acaso quieres que todo el mundo nos mire mal?_   
_El rubio se sintió algo mal por el tono irritado con el cual Sasuke le respondió._

  
_-Pero..pero ellos entenderán ¡Son nuestros amigos! Además... Si todos lo saben ya no tendremos que juntarnos a escondidas y.. Incluso podríamos vivir juntos! - Menciono con emoción lo ultimo._

  
_-¿Vivir juntos?_

  
_-¡Si!_

  
_-No digas tonterías...sabes que eso no pasara._

  
_\- Pero..!_

  
_\- ¡Ya no insistas Naruto! - Exclamo el Uchiha, ya bastante irritado por la terquedad del rubio._

"Ahora mismo vamos a por mis cosas para trasladarlas al barrio Uchiha ¿Estas ocupado Naruto? ¿Porque no nos ayudas?"

  
El blondo observo de reojo al Uchiha y luego a la pelirosa.

  
"N-no... No puedo yo..Tengo una misión ahora y debo irme por...unos días."

  
"Oh, que pena. Bueno, no importa. Pero debes promete que cuando vuelvas debes ir a visitarnos ¡nos divertiremos! ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?" Volteo a ver a su pareja

  
"Hmp..."

"Mou~ Sasuke-kun deberías cambiar ese habito tuyo y hablar mas.. ¿No lo crees Naruto?" Fijo su vista en frente "¿Naruto?" pero el Uzumaki ya no se encontraba ahí.

  
Corrió y corrió con todo lo que pudo, ya no aguantaba estar con ellos. ¿como se atrevía!? Restregarle en el rostro su relación, su felicidad...mientras él sigue sufriendo.. ¿como podía ser tan cruel?

  
"¡Naruto!" Una mano detuvo su carrera.

  
"Shikamaru...Hinata-chan" sus dos amigos lo veían con lastima.

  
Ellos eran los únicos que sabían de su relación con Sasuke, les había dicho ya que confiaba en ellos dos y habían prometido no contarle a nadie.

  
"Ya nos enteramos... ¿en serio te iras?" Hablo la Hyūga, con un tono algo triste en su voz.

  
Naruto asintió, limpiando algunas lágrimas traviesas que se le habían escapado.

  
"Es por él, cierto?" Preguntó Shikamaru, aunque mas que preguntar, fue una afirmación. Naruto desvío la mirada "¡Naruto ya no puedes seguir así y ser el único que se este quebrando de esta manera!" Exclamo enfadado.

  
Naruto se quedo en silencio con la mirada gacha.

"Huir no servirá de nada..."

  
"Lo se..." murmuro el blondo

  
"Tienes que decirlo, tienen que saberlo ¡Tsunade-sama debe saberlo!"

  
"¡NO!" Exclamo el rubio, con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos "No puedo..." Dijo con voz quebrada. "Ya es tarde... Se les ve tan felices y..si yo lo digo.. Les arruinaría todo, no quiero eso. Además... en el fondo todo es culpa mía.."

  
"No lo digas.." Susurro el Nara.

  
"...Después de todo soy un hombre y los hombres no pueden tener hijos.." Rió con dolor "Debería de estar orgulloso... Al menos pude satisfacer los deseos del gran Sasuke Uchiha jaja.. no soy tan inútil después de todo..."

  
**¡PLAF!**

Resonó por todo el lugar el sonido de una cachetada.

  
"Hi..hinata-chan?" murmuró, algo aturdido por el golpe.

  
La pelinegra bajo su mano y le dio un abrazo al blondo, quien se encontraba algo confundido.

  
"No digas esas cosas ¡No te menosprecies a ti mismo! Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo eres una víctima de todo esto, si quieres escapar ¡hazlo! Pero no olvides ¡jamas! Que nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos, y siempre, sin importar que, estaremos junto a ti...apoyándote. Si quieres comenzar desde cero fuera de aquí ¡vete! Nosotros no te detendremos con tal de que seas feliz! Pero por favor...ya no hables así de ti mismo, así no es el Naruto-kun que conozco. El Naruto Uzumaki que yo conozco es alegre y enérgico ¡Jamas se dejaría caer por una cosa como esta!"

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto escondió su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica. "Muchas gracias'ttebayo." ambos sonrieron.  
Shikamaru suspiro.

  
"Que problemáticos, ustedes dos."

  
Luego de que Naruto se calmara y volviera en si, él junto a Hinata y Shikamaru se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea, estos dos últimos aprovecharon de despedirse de su amigo.

  
"Enserio... gracias por todo."

"Ah... Que despedida tan problemática, deja de darnos las gracias ¿acaso no somos amigos? Los amigos se ayudan sin importar que y todo eso..."

  
"Espero que no te olvides de nosotros Naruto-kun. Estaremos esperando tu regreso."

  
"No los olvidare ¡prometo regresar´ttebayo! Y mientras tanto les escribiré siempre que pueda."

  
El grupo se dio el ultimo abrazo de despedida.

  
"¡Adiós!" Exclamo el Uzumaki, mientras saltaba por entre los árboles, perdiéndose entre el follaje.

_-Hey Sasuke...- Se acerco al pelinegro_

  
_-¿Mm? - musitó con desinterés_

  
_-Si algún día me voy de la aldea...¿irías a buscarme?_

  
_-Dobe... Amas tanto a esta aldea que me dan ganas de vomitar, nunca te irías de aquí. Ya no hagas preguntas sin sentido._   
_Naruto bajo la mirada._

  
_-Jeje..tienes razón... Nunca me marcharía de aquí, después de todo... Estoy contigo._

  
_-hmp, si... como digas_

"Adiós Sasuke, por favor no me extrañes... Porque yo no te extrañare" Susurró mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.


	4. Kyūbi

**004\. Kyubi**

"T-tu..eres... ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Donde esta Kurama!?"

  
El chico pelirrojo comenzó a frotarse los ojos para quitarse él cansancio y luego se puso de pie, haciendo que las mantas que lo cubrían se resbalaran, lo cual le saco un gran sonrojo al rubio.

  
Volteándose rápidamente, exclamó; "¡Estas desnudo!" 

  
El susodicho solo soltó una leve carcajada.

  
"¿Acaso no estas feliz de verme? Mocoso"

  
Naruto abrió grande sus ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Esa voz, esa voz la conocía perfectamente...

  
"¿Kurama?", dijo mientras volteaba lentamente, "¿Eres tú?"

  
El zorro bufó.

  
"¿Quien mas seria? Soy el único que tiene permitido estar dentro de ti".

  
El sonrojo de Naruto aumentó al escuchar aquello, había sonado de una manera extraña.

  
"¿Porque el sonrojo, mocoso? ¿Acaso te gusta lo que vez?", sonrió.

  
Naruto infló los mofletes.

"¡idiota! Cubre tus miserias ¡Estas desnudo!", exclamó

"Claro... Lo que digas", dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Después de que Kurama se vistiera con un elegante kimono masculino de tonos carmesí, que habrá sacado de quien sabe donde, Naruto comenzó a preguntar.

  
"¿Porque tardaste tanto en despertar? ¿te sucedió algo malo?¿que hay con tu apariencia? ¿porque tienes cola y orejas?"

  
Kurama suspiro agotado.

  
"Todo a su debido tiempo cachorro..."

  
El Uzumaki frunció el ceño.

"Ahora lo que quiero saber es... ¿Que ha sucedido en estos tres años mientras dormía? Y no me mientas, sabes que es imposible conmigo."

  
Naruto se tensó.

  
"Si no me lo dices tendré que meterme en tu memoria y sabes que odio hacer eso..."

  
El rubio solo desvío la mirada y se mordió el labio; "Hazlo..."

> ... No quiero hablar de eso, así que simplemente hazlo"

  
Y así lo hizo, indagó en la mente de su carcelero y vio todos sus recuerdos y experiencias vividas estos tres años, los cuales se había mantenido dormido para recuperar sus energías luego de gastar bastante chakra durante la guerra.

  
"Naruto...tu", Sus ojos comenzaban a reflejar ira y hambre de venganza "Ese...¡bastardo! ¡Voy a matarlo!"

  
"¡NO!", exclamó Naruto, aferrándose a los fuertes brazos del zorro, con sus bellos y azules ojos llenos de lágrimas, "No quiero volver ahí, por eso me fui. Ya no quiero verlo más... No quiero"

  
Su ira comenzaba a menguar, aferro sus manos a la espalda del blondo y acerco su rostro para susurrarle dulcemente al oído.

  
"No dejaré que te hagan mas daño. Yo te cuidare, no me separaré nunca de ti..."

  
"Kurama..." Una pequeña sonrisa invadió sus labios. Aferro mas el agarre alrededor del cuerpo contrario en ese dulce abrazo; "Gracias..."


	5. Juntos

**005\. Juntos**

La noticia sobre la partida de Naruto había llegado a Suna, específicamente a los oídos del Kazekage. Él estaba desconcertado, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, ¿por que el rubio había elegido irse de la aldea a la cual juraba proteger de por vida? Aquí había gato encerrado y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin saber que esta pasando.  
Aunque una parte de el se sentía bastante feliz, un sentimiento poco común en él. Si Naruto ya no estaba en Konoha eso significaría que necesitaría un lugar donde quedarse ¿y que mejor lugar que la aldea en donde uno de sus amigos era Kage?

  
Gaara sonrió.

  
¿Amigos? No, ya había esperado mucho tiempo. Cuando se declaro por primera vez al rubio este le había dicho que le quería como un amigo, en ese instante había guardado las apariencias diciéndole que no de preocupara pero en el fondo no se iba a rendir. No importa cuanto tiempo le tomara, haría al rubio suyo cueste lo que cueste. Ahora, sin el Uchiha cerca, tenia la oportunidad.

  
**\----------**

  
Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kurama había despertado, aunque aun no se acostumbraba a su actual apariencia, se sentía bastante bien tener un compañero de viaje.

  
Aquellas conversaciones que entablaban antes de dormir lo mantenían bastante distraído para no pensar en esa persona, y Kurama agradecía eso.

  
Antes de que se desatara la guerra no se llevaban muy bien y cuando lo hicieron no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para charlar, a causa de la guerra. Pero ahora en cambio, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

  
Naruto disfrutaba escuchar las historias que le narraba el zorro antes de dormir, le relajaba cobijarse entre aquellas rojizas y esponjosas colas que lo calentaban cuando tenia frío y adoraba aquellos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban y lo hacían sentir de una manera de la cual ni con Sasuke logró sentir; protegido.

  
Si, ..se sentía bien

  
Mientras estuviera entre aquellos podía sentir que nada en el mundo lo podía lastimar.

  
El zorro sonrió levemente, aferrándose mas al cuerpo contrario. Su ego era elevado hasta mas no poder, al parecer el blondo había olvidado que podía leer sus pensamientos, pero decidió guardar silencio. No permitiría que nada ni nadie dañara aquella tranquilidad.

  
Ni siquiera el bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha.


	6. Cartas

**006\. Cartas**

_3 meses después de la partida de Naruto_

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de Konoha, Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina firmando algunos papeles con desgano -suspiro- En estos momentos le gustaría tener una gran botella de sake en su poder, si...era temprano ¿y que? Siempre es tiempo para sake en el calendario de la Hokage.

  
Una nube de humo apareció en medio de su escritorio, sorprendiéndola.

  
"¡Hola!", dijo el pequeño sapo.

  
\----------

  
Estaba entrenando junto a Neji, ambos luchaban para fortalecer sus habilidades de batalla. Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de descansar, se detuvieron.

  
Neji tomó una pequeña toalla para secarse el sudor y le entrego otra a Hinata.

  
"Lo ha hecho bien Hinata-sama"

  
"Gracias Neji-niisan"

  
Se vieron interrumpidos por una pequeña explosión de humo en medio del dōjo. Neji se posiciono en frente de la menor como escudo en caso de cualquier amenaza.

  
Cuando se disipo el humo, se colocaron en guardia.

  
"¡Hey!", un curioso sapo hizo su aparición.

  
\----------

  
Estaba recostado bajo un gran árbol, observando las nubes que atravesaban el basto y puro cielo. Soltó un largo bostezo y se acomodo para dormir, cerro sus ojos y...

  
... los abrió inmediatamente al sentir un peso sobre su pecho.

  
Era un sapo.

  
Shikamaru soltó un suspiro.

  
"Que problemático", dijo, mientras la invocación le entregaba una pequeña carta y desaparecía.

  
Abrió la dicha carta y comenzó a leer...

  
Para Shika:

  
¡Hey! Se que a pasado bastante tiempo desde que me fui de la aldea, he estado recorriendo varios lugares desde entonces. Te diré que ahora no viajo solo, Kurama despertó hace unas semanas atrás y ahora me hace compañía.

  
Shikamaru... Hinata y tu son los únicos que saben el verdadero motivo de mi partida y los únicos, además de la abuela, a los cuales les he enviado esta carta para hacerles saber que estoy bien.

  
...

  
\----------

  
...

  
Estoy seguro de que ustedes sabrán cuando llegue el momento de revelar la verdad, no me molestaría que se lo dijeran a la abuela, pero no quiero que Sasuke se entere. No deseo que se sienta importante al saber que él es el motivo de mi partida, tampoco quiero molestar a Sakura con este pequeño problema de cual Sasuke es el único culpable ¿y quien sabe? Tal vez yo también tenga algo de culpa. 

  
Aun no se cuando volveré, pero estoy seguro que lo haré. Espero que tu y Shika me esperen pacientemente.

  
Gracias por todo Hinata.

  
Hasta la próxima carta.

  
La Hyūga limpio aquellas lágrima traviesas que se escaparon de sus ojos, apretó la carta contra su pecho y suspiro.

  
"Espero que este a salvo", frunció el ceño, " Así que... _-Esperar el momento necesario para soltar la verdad-_ ...¿cuando es eso? Naruto-kun...", murmuro.

  
"¿Hinata-sama?" hablo Neji, extrañado por el repentino silencio. "¿Esta todo bien?"

  
Hinata guardo la carta y respondió; "Todo bien Neji-niisan... Sigamos con el entrenamiento."

  
"Bien..."

  
\----------

  
Terminó de leer y guardó la carta, cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

  
"Que problemático...", dijo al aire. Se giro y se acomodo para dormir.

  
Luego iría a la casa Hyūga para hablar con Hinata, estaba seguro de que ella también había recibido una carta de Naruto.

  
Frunció el ceño y se coloco de pie.

  
"Tch... Maldito Uchiha", murmuró. "Que fastidio... Ya no tengo sueño", y comenzó a caminar a casa de Hinata.

  
\----------

  
Para la abuela:

  
¡Hola abuela! ¿me extrañas? Por que yo si!   
Bastante tiempo ha pasado desde que partí, te sorprendería saber cuantos lugares he visitado pero esa historia será para otra carta.  
Te diré que no viajo solo ¡Kurama despertó! Así que él me hace compañía.  
No se cuando volveré a la aldea pero no te preocupes ¡ten por seguro que lo haré! Claro que volveré mas fuerte que antes ¡te sorprenderás mucho'ttebayo! 

  
Gracias por haberme dejado iniciar este viaje en honor a ero-sennin.

  
Adiós abuela.  
Hasta la próxima carta.

  
La Hokage suspiró y guardó la carta.

"Mocoso..." murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

  
"¿Sucede algo Tsunade-sama?" hablo Shizune entrando a la oficina.

  
"No..nada", suspiro. "¿Que tienes ahí, Shizune?" dijo al ver el montón de papeles que traía en sus manos.

  
"Son documentos que debe firmar Tsunade-sama." dijo mientras dejaba el montón de papeles en el escritorio.

  
"¡¿Más papeleo?!", exclamó fastidiada, no había dejado de firmar papeles y estaba agotada. Suspiro, "Necesitó una gran botella de sake"

  
\----------

  
"¡Las cartas fueron entregadas Naruto-dono!"

  
El susodicho se agacho a la altura del animal y le acarició la cabeza.

  
"Gracias pequeño", sonrió. "Ahora puedes volver a casa", dicho esto, la invocación se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

  
"Es hora de continuar, mocoso", habló el Kyūbi desde su interior.

  
"Tienes razón", acomodo su mochila. "Tenemos que llegar a Uzu"


	7. ¡Vamos a Uzu!

**007\. ¡Vamos a Uzu!**

_Dos días antes de que Naruto inicie su viaje a Uzu._

  
_Un día antes de que Naruto enviara las cartas._

  
Se trataron de algunos alimentos por el pequeño pueblo, comprando algunos alimentos para el viaje. Estaba muy cansado, así que tendré que ir al hostal más cercano para descansar. La señora a cargo era amable y le había permitido a Naruto quedarse, a pesar de que no tenía mucho dinero. El Uzumaki agradeció el gesto.   
En el cuarto que le habían asignado y se recostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos y entro en su espacio mental.   
Camino y camino hasta llegar en frente de la gran jaula, paso por entre las rejas y busco a Kurama. Lo encontrado recostado en las mantas sobre las cosas que había despertado la otra vez. Se acercó a el.

  
"¡Hola! Kura _-chaan"_ , saludó, lanzándose encima del pelirojo. Kurama soltó un bufido.

  
"¿Kura-chan? No me llames así mocoso ..." Tomo a Naruto entre sus brazos y lo enviado entre sus piernas, abrigándolo con sus colas. El chico sonrió ante el gesto.

  
"Así suena mas lindo'ttebayo", se burló.

  
"Soy un Bijū, un ser de gran poder que vivió millas de años. No necesito ser lindo"

  
"Claro ... como digas, Kura-chan"

  
El Kyubi solo soltó un suspiro y recargo su mentón en la rubia cabeza del chico, ambos permanecerán en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

  
"Hey ... Alguna vez tu ... has pensando en ... Querer salir de aquí ¿Kurama?", Quizás Naruto, rompiendo el silencio.

  
Kurama iba a responder pero el Uzumaki le interrumpió.

  
"Encerrado... Tanto, tanto tiempo", se aferro al cuerpo contrario. "Con tu apariencia actual podrías salir sin asustar a nadie pero... No puedes y es por mi culpa ¿no me odias Kurama?"

El zorro volteo el rostro de Naruto para que ambos se miraran fijamente, con el pulgar limpió aquellas lagrimas que se escapaban de aquel par de ojos que tanto le encantaban.

"Naruto... yo no te odio, no podría odiarte", besó la frente del menor. "De todos los contenedores en los que estuve y de todas las personas que he conocido, tu eres el único que a llegado a aceptarme como soy. Tú eres lo mas importante para mi, cachorro. Eres lo mas especial que tengo"

  
Kurama se acerco lentamente a aquellos labios rosados que hace tanto deseaba besar y lo hizo, junto sus labios en un tierno beso. Naruto estaba estático, no sabia que decir, así que solo se quedo hay... inmóvil.

Al no ver reacción alguna en el menor, Kurama se separó con una sonrisa dolida. Había sido rechazado y su beso, al no haber sido correspondido, lo había comprobado.

"Lo siento cachorro, si quieres olvida esto pero yo..." se detuvo al ver como el blondo comenzaba a solloza. Verlo triste le rompía el corazón. "No llores Naruto, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer, no quise lastimarte. No llores por favor."

Naruto comenzó a golpear el pecho del mayor, como un niño pequeño.

"Idiota, idiota ¡idiota!", le dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. "¡Eres un tonto Kurama'ttebayo!"

"Lo siento Naruto, si estas enojado yo..."

"¡No estoy enojado idiota!", le interrumpió. Se limpio las lágrimas e intento calmarse para hablar con mas claridad. "No estoy...enojado", de un momento a otro comenzó a reír.

Kurama ya se estaba asustando ¿que le pasaba a Naruto? Primero lloraba y luego comenzaba a reír como loco ¿acaso era bipolar?

"Na...¿Naruto?"

El blondo dejo de reír y se acercó a besar los labios de Kurama, este aunque aún se encontraba sorprendido, correspondió.

El besó subía cada vez mas de intensidad. Kurama mordió el labio inferior del menor provocando que este soltara un quejido y le dejara el paso libre para explorar con su lengua la cavidad del rubio.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

Naruto jadeaba e intentaba regular su respiración. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza y sus ojos llorosos por las lagrimas anteriores. Kurama pues... Estaba confundido.

"Tu...también me gustas", soltó el menor.

"Que..."

"Desde hace mucho tiempo, me gustas. Pero yo pensaba que era extraño por que, bueno ...tu eres un bijū, al principio pensé que era cariño ya que tu eras como un padre para mi y yo... ¡ah! No lo se, de un momento a otro descubrí que era amor pero cuando iba a hablarte sobre eso...desapareciste"

"Cachorro..."

"Luego de eso pasaron muchas cosas... Sasuke volvió y yo, estaba feliz ya que era mi amigo y lo quería bastante pero de repente comencé a fijarme en el y... Paso todo lo que tenia que pasar", soltó un sollozo. "Y ahora... Tu me dices todas esas cosas ¡No se que hacer, idiota! No se... No quiero volver a romperme, no quiero ser abandonado otra vez. Tengo miedo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Kurama espero a que Naruto se calmara para hablar.

"Naruto...", le abrazo. "Mi Naru... Yo jamás te dejaría, no te abandonaré ni te haré a un lado. Te cuidaré y no dejare que te rompas, si pudiera te encerraría en una pequeña caja para que nadie mas viera lo hermoso que eres y poder tenerte todo para mi. Yo te protegeré Naruto, por que te amo"

"Yo también te amo Kurama", sonrió.

Pasaron el rato dándose mimos y pequeños besos. Naruto estaba feliz, muy feliz, esto era totalmente diferente a lo que tenia con Sasuke, esto si era amor, amor verdadero. Ahora Sasuke había quedado en el pasado y su futuro estaba con Kurama.

Pero no todo es color rosa, de un momento a otro Naruto frunció el ceño, preocupado y pensativo.

"¿Ocurre algo Naru?"

Paso un momento antes de que respondiera.

"Estoy triste... Kurama, por que yo quiero que esto sea real, todas tus caricias y besos... No las siento realmente..."

"Pero que dices..."

"Este cuerpo", se señalo así mismo, "...no es mi cuerpo real, mi cuerpo real esta "afuera" y este es el que utilizo para venir a este espacio mental. Tu sabes como funciona esto... Yo quiero sentirte, sentirte de verdad"

Kurama suspiró.

"Pero no puedo sacarte de aqui..."

"Hay una manera", soltó el zorro.

"¿La hay!? ¿cuál es?"

"No prometo nada pero... Tal vez, en Uzushiogakure podamos encontrar la respuesta, después de todo el cuarto Hokage utilizo una técnica de sellado del clan Uzumaki para encerrarme"

"¡Por supuesto!" el rubio se colocó rápidamente de pié, levantando su puño al cielo "¡Tenemos que ir a Uzu!"

"Que impaciente eres mocoso" bufo el bijū.

Naruto hizo un puchero. "¡Cállate! Hay que prepararnos."

"No tan rápido cahorro ¿acaso no deberías enviarle alguna carta a esa vieja y a tus dos amigos? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que te fuiste y no les has dicho nada"

"Tienes razón..."

"Es mejor que hoy descanse, mañana escribirás las cartas y nos iremos al día siguiente. El viaje será largo", dijo mientras se recostaba entre las mantas.

"¡Si'ttebayo!", Se acurrucó sobre el zorro, sobre su pecho. Se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso. "Que descanse Kura-chan"

"Mhp ...", rodeó con su brazo la cintura del contrario, apegandolo más a el; "Descansa cachorro"


	8. Konoha

**008\. Konoha**

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la partida de Naruto. Algunos no se percataban de la ausencia del blondo, otros en cambio les extrañaba bastante no ver al rubio corretear por la aldea.

Un azabache de mirada indiferente caminaba por las calles de Konoha, su presencia atraía la atención de varias chicas pero el solamente las ignoraba, como siempre.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, lo cual daba a entender que estaba bastante enfadado. Hace bastantes meses que estaba intentando "revivir el clan" con Sakura pero nada funcionaba; lo que daba entender que Sakura no podía tener hijos o que era estéril, obviamente era la primera opción por que, bueno... ¿un Uchiha estéril? ¿Que clase de broma seria esa?

Sasuke caminaba en dirección al apartamento de Naruto. Se encontraba bastante estresado y que mejor manera de relajarse que ir y follar un rato a ese dobe. Sabia que tal vez Naruto este enfadado con él por todo el asunto de estar casado con Sakura y eso, pero estaba seguro que con unas pocas palabras bonitas el rubio caería y le dejaría pasar la noche con él.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, era un genio.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de dicho departamento, no espero encontrarse con el trío de seguidores del Uzumaki.

"Oh! ¡Sasuke-san!". Konohamaru fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia del azabache. —¿También viene a ver a Naruto niichan?

"Algo así", respondió.

"Nosotros le llamamos desde hace bastante tiempo y aún no hay respuesta", hablo la chica del grupo. "Tal ves ni siquiera esta en casa".

"¿Será que aun no vuelve de su misión?", dijo el pequeño Udon

"¿Misión?". Sasuke arqueo una ceja, "¿Cuál misión?"

Konohamaru respondió.

"La ultima vez que vimos a Naruto-niichan dijo que se iba de misión. Nos dijo que no sabe cuando volverá"

"Tsk..." El azabache chasqueo la lengua y volteo dispuesto a retirarse.

¿Misión? Si, claro. Iba a preguntarle a esa vieja donde diablos esta el estúpido dobe.

\----------

Al fin había terminado su larga misión y, después seis meses, volvía a casa. Claro que, su trabajo terminaba al momento de entregar el informe así que fue saltando de techo en techo en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

"¿Como estarán Naruto-pene-pequeño y el Uchiha-bastardo?", se preguntaba sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

\----------

Entro a la oficina sin tocar y camino hasta quedar en frente de la Hokage, quien estaba firmando unos papeles.

"Hey" le llamo.

"¡ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA, MOCOSO?!", exclamó enfadada por la interrupción.

"Tsk..." frunció el ceño "No tengo tiempo para esto, vieja"

"¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA, MOCOSO!". golpeó el escritorio y soltó un suspiro intentando calmarse, "Dime que diablos quieres..."

"¿Que clase de misión le asigno al dobe?"

"¿Misión?", Tsunade alzó una ceja. "¿De que hablas?"

"¿Como que qué misión? La que le asigno a Na-", unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron.

"Adelante"

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un pelinegro de piel pálida, quien cargaba un par de hojas en sus manos.

"Sai...¿ya acabaste tu misión?". pregunto Tsunade.

"Claro", dijo con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. "Vengo a entregar mi informe". dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio.

"Responde mi pregunta, vieja", Sasuke estaba irritado.

"Vaya ¿no me saludas? Uchiha-bastardo".

"Callate, copia."

Ambos comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada.

"Ya basta ustedes dos!", exclamo y luego se dirigió a Sasuke. "Respecto a Naruto. Sasuke, yo no lo he enviado a ninguna misión, él se fue por que quería seguir los pasos la Jiraiya."

"¿Como?". Sasuke estaba en shock.

"¿Naruto se fue?". Sai frucio el ceño, lo cuál era poco común en él. "¿Que diablos le hiciste a Naruto para que se fuera?"

"¿Por que rayos me culpas a mi? Maldita copia!"

"¡Por que tu eres su pareja! Idiota ¡si se fue, es por que tu tuviste que ver!"

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos. ¿como es que Sai sabia sobre eso?

"Sai... ¿A que te refieres con que Sasuke es la pareja de Naruto?". Tsunade fruncio el ceño. "Él lleva dos años saliendo con Sakura, hace unos meses atrás se casaron"

El Uchiha comenzó a sudar.

Sai estaba furioso. Se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Sasuke, dejándolo sin aire.

"¡BASTARDO! ¿COMO QUE DOS AÑOS SALIENDO CON SAKURA-FEA? ¡SI TU LLEVABAS CASI TRES AÑOS SALIENDO CON NARUTO! ¡¿ACASO ENGAÑABAS A NARUTO CON SAKURA?! MALDITO, INCLUSO TE HAS CASADO CON ELLA! NO ME DIGAS QUE ADEMAS LO INVITASTE A LA BODA?", dijo esto último con voz sarcástica.

Sasuke se reincorporó y con una de sus típicas sonrisas de soy-mejor-que-tu se dirigió a Sai.

"Y que...si lo hice?". otro golpe, esta vez dirigido a su rostro, lo dejo aturdido en el suelo. Levanto la mirada y pudo ver que ahora el que le había golpeado no era Sai sino que había sido la Hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha, explícame que rayos significa lo que dijo Sai ¿es verdad que tu salias con Naruto?". Hablo Tsunade, con voz dura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/lKattamc << Mi Twitter uwu


End file.
